iBelieve We Just Had a Moment
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place during 'iParty With Victorious'. What if Freddie had gone and fought Steven? How could a fight about Carly lead to a moment between Sam and Freddie? Sam realizes that Freddie is no longer the scrawny little nerd that she once knew.


**So this idea came to me while watching 'iParty With Victorious'. In the scene where Carly cries after finding out Steven was cheating on her and Freddie goes to beat Steven up, Carly tells him not to because Steven would beat him up. But I think Freddie could take Steven on…and then it somehow turned into a Seddie fic O.O Yup, that's how my mind works. So here's **_**iBelieve We Just Had a Moment**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie clenched his fists as he watched tears brim in Carly's eyes. It enraged him that Steven could do something like this, that he would hurt Carly.

"I'll be back," he said, his holding a more ominous tone that usual.

"Wait," Carly said, walking after him, but Freddie stormed off, fists clenched.

"Follow him please," Carly asked Sam, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I-I can't go out there yet."

"Sure kiddo," Sam said, patting Carly's shoulder. She walked over to her bag and reached into it.

"Put down the butter sock," Carly scolded. Sam frowned and put down the offending weapon, walking out of the room in search of Freddie.

Which was easier said than done. With a part of 200 or so people, it wasn't easy to find the brown haired tech boy.

And then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a fist making contact with flesh. A crowd of people was forming on the dance floor.

"Isn't that Freddie from iCarly?" Sam heard a person say. She hurried over to the crowd.

"Move it!" she said, shoving through the mass of people, "Out of my way!" When she finally broke into the center, the scene shocked her. She expected to see Freddie lying on the ground in a bloody pulp. What she didn't expect to see was Freddie holding his own against Steven in a full on fight of fists. And as much as she wanted to stay there and watch who would win, she knew Carly would be furious if she found out that Sam had watched Freddie get the snot beat out of him.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted, "Freddie stop it!" Finding an opening, Sam wedged herself between the two boys, her back to Steven as she put her hands on Freddie's chest, pushing him back.

"Freddie, chill!" she yelled, surprised at how well Freddie was fighting against her to get to Steven. Sam wrapped her arms tight around Freddie, using all her strength to hold him back.

"Cool it you nub!" Sam shouted. Sam glanced behind her to see Steven sporting a bloody nose – which looked like it may be broken – scurry away like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

Freddie finally stopped fighting, but his breathing was heavy. Sam slowly let him go, keeping a hand on his arm in case he tried to take off again. He also had a bloody nose, although not as bad as Steven's and certainly not broken, and a bleeding cut on the side of his face.

"What's going on here!" a voice shouted angrily. The crowd dispersed and a dark skinned boy with short, twisted hair walked toward Sam and Freddie.

"Ugh, don't tell me there was a fight," the boy groaned, turning and walking away.

"Is there a bathroom or something around here?" Sam asked the boy.

"Down that hall, second door to the right," the boy groaned. Sam followed his directions, dragging Freddie behind her. She opened a door to a large bathroom.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing to a chair against the wall. Freddie sat down, his angry breathing slowing a bit. Sam closed the door. She got a rag and ran it under cold water, kneeling in front of Freddie and dabbing at his nose.

"I have to admit, I'm proud of you," Sam said grin, checking how bad Freddie's nose was, "You had Steven practically running home to his mommy. And your nose is fine, that must have been one wimpy punch." Freddie nose had stopped bleeding. Freddie smirked, then winced as Sam leaned forward, balancing herself by putting a hand on his chest.

"That hurt?" Sam asked, "I barely touched you."

"Steven got in some good punches," Freddie groaned, hunching over in pain. Sam frowned.

"Take off your shirt," she said. Freddie shot up straight, regretting it as he winced in pain.

"What?" he asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Carly would never forgive me if I let you walk around all injured," Sam said, turning around and running the rag under more water, "Shirt. Off. Now." Freddie sighed in defeat and shrugged out of his shirt. Sam turned around…and her jaw nearly hit the ground.

When had Freddie turned into an Adonis? Seriously, before her sat a guy with sculpted biceps, impressive pecs and a handsome six pack.

Hey, it may have been Freddie, but Sam was still a girl. If there was a hot shirtless guy in front of her, she was going to stare.

Suddenly, the space in the bathroom felt much too small and Sam felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, "Sam? Anyone in there?" Sam blinked, shaking her head. She finally noticed the bruises and scraps doting his…perfect…beautiful…

Uh, body! His body.

"You're blushing," Freddie teased as Sam dabbed at the scarps on his body.

"Am not," Sam said, "It's just…really hot in here."

"Sure," Freddie said sarcastically.

"Don't make me add another bruise to your little collection here," Sam threatened. She decided to look up at Freddie's face instead of at his body, at least she wouldn't be so distracted.

Bad idea.

Freddie's dark eyes held an odd look Sam had only seen in them once before. When they first kissed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her tongue. It didn't matter because the next second, Freddie's lips were on hers and Sam couldn't even remember _what _she was going to say. All she could focus on was Freddie's warm lips against hers, his hands gently holding her face.

"Oh, come on, I really gotta go!" a voice shattered the moment and Sam and Freddie noticed a curly haired, dirty blonde boy with glasses, bouncing up and down.

"Ummm, we should find Carly," Sam muttered, standing up. Freddie put his shirt back on and they left the bathroom. Keeping their heads down so no one would notice them, Sam and Freddie rushed across the house back to Carly.

Sam walked a few steps ahead of Freddie, her cheeks burning red as she thought of her and Freddie's moment in the bathroom.

**So there's **_**iBelieve We Just Had a Moment.**_** I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
